YOU ARE MY FIRST FRIENDS
by Kay Lusyifniyx
Summary: Killua kabur dari rumah dan bertemu dengan Gon dkk. RnR please!


HOLA MINNA-SAN

DI TENGAH-TENGAH CARI IDE BUAT HUNTER X HUNTER CROSSOVER,

KAY AKHIRNYA BISA BIKIN FIC MURNI HUNTER X HUNTER.

O.K TANPA BASA BASI LAGI!

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER * YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI.**

**YOU ARE MY FRIST FRIENDS**

Aku terus berlari di tengh hujan ini. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan bajuku yang basah karena tetesan air hujan ini.

SENANG.

Itulah yang pertama kali ku rsakan saat bisa keluar dari rumah besar yang membosankan itu.

Namaku Killua Zaoldyeck. Salah satu dari anggota keluarga Zaoldyeck. Keluarga asassin yang sangat terkenal. Ayah dan ankiku selalu mendidiku dengan keras. Apa lagi aku adalah penerus keluarga Zaoldyeck. Lain halnya seperti keluarga lain yang mendidik anaknya untuk saling menyayangi,aku di didik untuk terus membunuh. Bahkan aku akan di hukum jika mengasihani korbanku. Dan yang palingku benci adalah omelah ibu robot yang tiada hentinya. Hal itu membuatku menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin.

AKU INGIN BERHENTI JADI PEMBUNUH.

Lelah berlari,aku duduk di sebuah batu besar yang ada di atas bukit.

"Sendiri?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang baru ku sadari kehadirannya, sepertinya seumuranku. Rmbutnya hitam lancip,wajahnya polos,dan warna matanya coklat.

"Sendirian?"tanyanya lagi sedikit agak keras. Aku hanya diam menaggapi.

"Hai, aku Gon, kau siapa?". Aku terus diam.

"Hey,ayolah! Apa kau tidak bisa bicara?" ucapnya lagi tak sabar.

"Ap maksudmu?"balasku.

"Syukurlah."

"Untuk apa?"

"Akhirnya kau mau bicara."ucapnya tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Sedang aku hanya menatapnya dengan heran.

"Jadi,siapa namamu?"sambungnya lagi. Aku menggeleng.

"JADI KAU TIDAK PUNYA NAMA?"ucapnya keras dengn tampang polos.

"Bu-bukan begitu."balasku sweatdrop.

"Ah!bajumu basah. Ayo ikut denganku!"ajaknya sambil menarik tangan kananku.

"Tidak mau."tolakku sambil menarik tanganku kembali.

"Ayolah!" ajaknya lagi sambil menarik tanganku kembali.

"AKU BILANG TIDAK MAU YA TIDAK MAU!"ucapku kasar sambil menarik tanganku kembali. Dia diam. Wajahnya tampak sedih. Apa aku salah?

"Go-gomen!"ucapku. TUNGGU! Ini pertama kalinya aku mengucapkan kata itu pada orang lain selain keluargaku.

"Tidk apa!"ucapnaya girang seakan dirinya yang sedih tidak pernah ada.

"GON! KAU DI MANA?"panggil seseorang.

"KURAPIKA, LEORIO, AKU DI SINI!"balas Gon sambil melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang laki-laki. Kedua orang laki-laki itu pun menghampiri kami.

"DASAR BODOH! Kenapa pergi tidak pamit dulu? akhirnaya aku dan Kurapika yang repot mencarimukan!"uacap seorng bapak bapak emosi.

"Dia temanmu,Gon?"tanya seorang laki-laki berambut blode. Teman? Gon menangguk.

"Hai! Aku Kurapika Kuruta dan ini Leorio. Kau siapa?"tanya si blode itu padaku.

"Killua. Killua Zaol..."aku menghentikan kalimatku. Berharap mereka tidak menyadari kata terakhirku..

"Oh... Killua Zaoldyeck"ucap Gon tersenyum. Aku tersentak kaget. Mereka tmpak biasa saja mendengar kata itu. Apa mereka tidak tahu siapa keluargaku? Tapi mustahil!

"Bajumu basah. Ayo ikut denganku!"ajak Kurapika seraya menarik tanganku. Kali ini aku diam menurut.

Sampai di sebuah rumah yang menurutku aneh–karna rumah itu bersatu dengan pohon- aku di berikan baju,secangkir susu coklat hangat dan septong roti.

"Hn... kalau boleh tahu ada keperluan apa anggota keluarga Zaoldyeck datang ke tempat ini yang sangt amat jauh dari gunung Kukuru?" tanya Kurapika hati-hati. Lalu tanpa ragu aku menceritakan semuanya pada mereka.

"A-AKU INGIN BERHENTI JADI PEMBUNUH! A-AKU…."ucapku mulai terisak.

"**INGIN MEMILIKI TEMAN."**

"Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku ini pantas punya teman atau tidak?"

"Tentu saj kau pantas."ucp Gon tersenyum.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tak ada alasan untuk tidak bertemankan!"balas Kurapika.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Kali ini Leorio yang bicara.

"Kalau ku gelisah, datanglah pada kami!"sambung Kurapika lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna kita teman?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, kenapa kalian mau memiliki teman pembunuh sepertiku ?"

"Kan Kurapika sudah bilang, 'tidak ada alasan untuk tidak berteman!'" Gon tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Aku pun balas tersenyum. Bukan senyuman yang biasa kupaksakn,tapi senyum tukus dari dalam hati.

ARIGATHOU, SEMUANYA!KARNA KALIAN, AKU BISA MENGUCAPKAN KATA-KATA YANG TAK PERNAH KU KATAKAN.

KARNA KALIAN...

**AKU BISA TERSENYUM LAGI**.

**END**

WAHAHAHAHAH GIMANA MINNA-SAN?

O.K KALAU GITU PLEASE YOUR REVIEW! ^^


End file.
